koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Beelzeva
Beelzeva Belrain (ベルゼーヴァ・ベルライン) is a secondary character who may or may not speak to the protagonist in Zill O'll. He becomes an optional playable character in the revamp, Zill O'll ~infinite~. The PSP port adds another origin story to introduce him at the start of the narrative. Role in Games Beelzeva's biological parents were Uria and Bathseba Belrain, two mild-mannered Dyneskal aristocrats who became poor because of Balor's instigation. Zofor became invested in them when he became aware of the child growing within Bathseba. The chancellor recommended for them to go the deepest level within the Demon's Tower and meet Shalom. Keeping quiet about his true ambitions, Shalom promised to lead the married couple to a new era for humanity if they agreed to lend the body of their first born son to him. The couple agreed to his terms. When the ritual took place, the married couple lacked the darkness within their souls to protect themselves from Shalom's powerful magics. They were instantly obliterated, yet the sorcery spared the fetus and unnaturally matured it into an infant Beelzeva. After Balor killed his eldest son, Lugh, he adopted Beelzeva to be his heir apparent. Zofor raised the infant Beelzeva under his care. He instructed him on his true heritage, politics, and manipulations; Beelzeva was allowed to regularly visit Shalom to learn magic and Vyashion's arcane lore. Both of his foster fathers instructed him with the goal of converting the boy to their plans for humanity's future, Zofor pushing for genocide and Shalom promoting domination. For years, Beelzeva deliberated between the two beliefs during his educated seclusion. That came to an end when Beelzeva first laid eyes on Nemea. A rebellious hero was the spark the youth needed to decide his path: Nemea should be deigned as the hero to lead humanity and human ingenuity should reign supreme. Resolving to someday realize a future free from the gods' control, Beelzeva befriended and pledged loyalty to Nemea. During Elmark's reign, Beelzeva was named chancellor. Beelzeva worked to prevent the emperor's orders from ruining the new found peace in Ancient, discretely approving decrees to help the capital residents. He and Zagiv kept tabs on Elmark and reported details to their leader. While Nemea left the capital and ventured the land, Beelzeva made arrangements for his friend to become emperor upon his return. On his off days, Beelzeva regularly patrols Ancient's streets for troublemakers or visits Shalom to discuss the Dragon King prophecy. The protagonist first encounters Beelzeva during one of his patrols. He instinctively senses the Infinite Soul within them and wishes to learn his/her name. If he/she sides with Dyneskal for the international war, he/she can visit Beelzeva in his quarters once a day in Ancient to learn about the history of magic and spirits. Otherwise, he appears during Angeerdan's events to deride his conduct and to command the subjugation of the west. The chancellor oversees operations from the castle in Ancient, remaining there when the capital falls. If Karula joins the main party, Beelzeva will replace her spot during the final main story sequence. He barricades the entrance to the fallen capital with the remaining Dyneskal troops and completely heals party members if they speak to him. infinite adds events for the protagonist to be employed by Beelzeva if they swear allegiance to Dyneskal during the narrative. He gives him/her the mission to collect the demonic Weapons of Darkness for Nemea. Orphaus informs the protagonist of Shalom sometime before Magos reawakens, leading him/her to learn the chancellor's past and current motivations. If he/she helps Shalom, he/she is responsible for obliterating Beelzeva's soul. Choosing to ignore Shalom lets Beelzeva continue his policies in Ancient. After Nemea disappears into another dimension, the protagonist can report the news to Beelzeva. He/She might be in time to witness the incantation for Soul Reap in Beelzeva's office. Anticipating Zofor's movements, the chancellor prepared a carefully placed seal around the city to negate his spell. Unfortunately, Zofor received a prophecy regarding the countermeasure and calls upon his fellow cultists to finish the ritual. Tiana/Atleia fuels enough darkness to complete it and break Beelzeva's seal. Left with no protection against the impending catastrophe, the protagonist and Beelzeva are forced to escape from Ancient before the spell takes effect. Failing to flee before time runs out has the chancellor use his magic to warp the protagonist away from Soul Reap's range. He refuses to have the Infinite Soul perish from his folly, perishing moments after he entrusts his will to him/her. Escaping in time has the chancellor thank the protagonist for the support. Since the city is lost, Beelzeva seeks to find a remedy for the souls lost for Soul Reap by investigating a Weapon of Darkness rumored to be at Phantom Lake. If the protagonist investigates the area before him, he/she defeats the guardian of the ruins before Beelzeva arrives. Upon inspecting the fabled treasure, he realizes the stories were false. He congratulates the protagonist's strength and decides to travel with him/her henceforth. Having Beelzeva and Karula in the main party will have Garana Igavial –an elite graduate from the Magic Academy and general candidate– replace their spot for the end game sequences. His ending must be triggered by a low leveled protagonist (below level 50); he/she must be defeated by the Dragon King. Although taken aback by their failure and by Nemea's departure from the Dyneskal name, Beelzeva vows to continue his fight against fate. If the protagonist agrees to join his cause, their combined strength is enough to slay the Dragon King in his ending. With the land free from gods, Beelzeva and the protagonist work together to regulate peace for the new future. A year later, after he/she returns from a midday patrol, the chancellor reflects on his amazement for making his goal a reality. He sincerely thanks him/her for everything, dubbing him/her the new hope for mankind. In infinite's ending with the entire playable cast, he resumes his duties as chancellor and negotiates a peace treaty with Lemghon and the Queen of Rostorl. He wishes to don the protagonist as Dyneskal's new emperor and bickers with Lemghon for ownership over him/her. Personality Fighting Style Beelzeva is one of three dual wielding swordsmen the player can hope to recruit, the others being Reig and Lemghon. He is the slowest fighter of the trio, but he has balanced stats and elemental proficiencies. If players find Lemghon to be too frail for a fighter-spell caster, Beelzeva can substitute with his higher VIT ratings. __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Zill O'll Characters